


His lower depths

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consentacles, Impregnation, Male Lactation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS I BEG OF YOU—Vane takes a stroll in the wrong cave and predictably gets lost. To his misfortune, it is not the captain the one who finds him first.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	His lower depths

**Author's Note:**

> I have been stressed to the max and shamelessly horny this last week so when my creative block finally broke, this is what my mind decided to use to blow some steam and write the most depraved thing i have done so far.
> 
> I can’t stress enough, read the tags. Vane is my chew toy in here. I love you my little puppy but i also love to see you cry.

“Man...i could swear i turned left last time...i definitely remember this weird rock.”

Vane kicks a stray pebble in the ground, looking up and down, to the side and back in search of familiar landmarks before sighing.

He was totally lost.

And unlike open spaces he had no idea how big these caves were. If he stayed put there was no guarantee the captain and the others could find him, but if he wandered off even further he could get irrevocably lost. 

Dying of inanition in a dingy cave was not the heroic knightly end he had envisioned by himself.

Something slid up his leg and he unconsciously kicked it away, thinking it to be a stray bug, but it did not budge.

There was a vine coiling around his leg. By the time he’d noticed it was too late, and he was yanked back with extreme force, tumbling him to the dirt and dragging him through the dirty ground. Rocks weren’t embedded in his skin thanks to his thick clothes and protection but his neck strained with the effort of keeping his head up to avoid hitting a rock with his head.

It felt like his ankle was going to be ripped off but the speed he was dragged away made it impossible to even reach and try to pry the plant off him.

And yet suddenly he was dragged down, edge of rock bumping painfully and scraping his entire back before he falls unceremoniously into a shallow pool of water. 

“Whoooa-ack! _Cough! Cough!”_

After some spluttering, he manages to stand up with water up to his knees. It’s surprisingly warm compared to the cave that had been mildly freezing up until now.

“Augh...what just happened…?”

His ankle aches terribly, most likely sprained it but the water helps with his weight for now. Vane looks around, finding the enclosed pocket relatively small, with the shallow pool deepening little by little until it seems to fade into an underwater tunnel.

He turns his head to the other side and finds the way he came in. A jagged, vertical wall he could barely make out in this darkness, too smooth to climb easily, so perhaps he would have to make ridges with his weapon, at least he still had it with him-

The water suddenly shifted, warm, pleasant current caressing his calves, prompting him to look around, trying to find what slithered underneath the crystal clear, dark waters.

“Oh no…”

He shivered, feeling something warm drip down his neck as he lifted his head slowly. He hadn’t thought to look up, and it was too late to move away now.

A writhing mass of vines coiled in the ceiling, dripping water and half hidden in some places by large, thick leafs. They shot down at an impressive speed and wrapped around his arms, tightening their grip painfully until Vane yells in pain and he drops his axe, sinking fast into the water and just out of reach.

“Let me go! Let me-!”

The grip easens enough his bones aren’t in danger of being crushed, but still tight enough he can barely move them, especially as more vines slither and wrap around his arms, some sliding down under the collar at his nape and it makes him squirm uncontrollably. They are warm too, but damp and bumpy.

“Ah wait mister plant, not in there-bwahahahahaha!”

The vines reach his sides and the protuberances slide against sensitive skin, making him laugh involuntarily even as he’s held in place by them. It is short lived however, as more and more descend, tugging and pulling at his straps, buckles, clothes, until his armor is discarded enough and his shirt is ripped apart by the sheer force of writhing tentacles.

“W-wait time out! Don’t rip them, i only have this set onb-“ His protests were suddenly cut off as a vine coiled dangerously around his neck, the other sliding over his face. Vane scrunched his eyes closed in reflex, lips sealed tight even as his body still squirmed with the warm vines that caressed and coiled around his steadily undressed body.

The one around his neck tightened steadily until he had no choice to open his mouth to gasp for air, another taking the chance to slide in his lips, making him choke and sputter but unable to cough it out as the pressure decreased and he could breathe somewhat again.

It was warm and thick in his tongue, tasting...numb for the lack of a better word at first, then bitter until it slowly turned almost sweet. It thrust in his throat rhythmically and it was painful for only the first few seconds before it faded away...before it felt _good._

He could barely close his lips around it, he could barely breathe, but his throat worked rhythmically to swallow that almost sweet taste mixed with the drool that dripped down his chin, vaguely registering the rest of the vines removing the last, destroyed tatters of fabric and rubbing against his bare, wet skin, spreading his legs and holding his entire body up just above the water, even being almost tender with his injured ankle.

Fear and panic filled him in waves, but he could barely open his eyes as those feelings were blanketed and tucked away by a foreign need. 

“Mmphh!” 

He bit down slightly on the vine because of a sudden prick of pain at the back of his neck, back straightening up and body tensing in response. It hurt badly for the first few seconds before it faded into that similar numbness...and started radiating heat from that spot.

Two more pricks of pain, on his left pectoral and one on his lower abdomen, but he was distracted by the pace increase of the vine in his throat. He still had the strength to resist...but with each passing moment he found himself more and more reluctant to do it as the vine sped up, until it seized up suddenly and Vane found his mouth and his throat filled with the almost sweet liquid. He had to swallow, lest he drown in it and felt his stomach warm with it, oddly empty and oddly full at the same time.

The vine retreated all at once and the knight coughed violently, throat hoarse from the abuse it suffered and gasping desperately for oxygen now that his airways were free, a mixture of drool and the liquid, a deep, dark blue he could now see, dripping from his gasping lips. Had the vines not held him up, he would have collapsed, strength in his limbs completely depleted.

A vine caressed his face, almost apologetic even if the one around his neck was still coiled tight enough for him to feel its weight and send shivers of fear and panic down his spine, but without actually restricting his breathing.

“Ah...”

A sweet ache radiated from the pinpricks he was stabbed in by now, especially in his lower abdomen and he would’ve closed his legs, were they not restrained by a multitude of vines, straining against his bulging thigh muscles. 

His crotch felt warm, Vane realized almost as an afterthought. It felt good, and a high moan escaped his lips as a vine brushed roughly against his soft dick. It rubbed back and forth, until he didn’t have to look down to know he was fully erect and excited, hips thrusting weakly against the restraints to chase just a little bit more of friction.

More vines shifted, instead of holding his torso now they climbed up to rub against the wet skin of his chest, in the dip between his pectorals and almost encircling the mass of muscle and fat. The tiny bumps stroked roughly his nipples until they were hard, adding more sweet pleasure to the ones stroking his crotch and causing a small moan to escape every time he exhaled.

“What-ah...are you...doing mister plant?” 

His mind could barely keep up a semblance of thought. He knew he had to escape from it, but his panic was smothered by the sweet haze of pleasure that made sensitive places in his body tingle.

The vines seized up and dripped some of the dark liquid on his skin, his chest and his crotch. Immediately it started warming up and friction against them felt a thousand times better, increasing the volume of his almost desperate sounds.

A stray vine caressed his ass, Vane paying it no attention until it slid in between his cheeks, bringing some awareness and a fresh wave of fear clearing away some of the pleasure. Sweat broke out immediately in his skin as dread raced down his spine. He jerked involuntarily as the vine seized up and spurted some more liquid at the height of his tailbone, feeling the warmth drip down his asshole and taint, echoing as the drops made contact with the water below. 

It rubbed itself in between his cheeks rhythmically and Vane let it confused for a few seconds before he realized what it was doing.

It wanted to mate with him.

It was enough to break the fog entirely for a few seconds and give him strength to fight properly against them, getting one arm free and trying to rip the vines off his other arm before the one in his neck tightened up painfully again. His hands scrabbled desperate to try and loosen it when a vine inserted itself down his throat once again, more and more coming to reinforce the ones in his limbs until he was immobilized once again, tighter this time as he could barely move a finger by himself.

More liquid gushed in his throat, forcing him to swallow once again but it didn’t remove itself this time, thrusting up and down and robbing him of all concentration to just manage to breathe as thicker vines caressed his ass, rubbing against his balls, his dick, his thighs. 

Something was nudging his asshole, trying to enter to no avail when more liquid gushed out. His entire ass was tingling by now, and the vine choked up his gasp when something breached his hole, gushing more liquid inside to ease the tight ring of muscles.

Shame filled him at the foreign sensation, the burning in his ass quenched by the mysterious substance until only pleasure remained. The vine in his lips slowed and pulled back, coughing until he could breathe properly once more before the air was almost punched out of him, as the vine in his ass thrust none too gently.

It was thick and long, Vane could swear he felt it in his stomach, but it the texture of the vines what drove him mad, tearing gasping whines from his lungs as it stimulated his insides, pleasure erasing everything else in his mind. It rubbed bumpy protrusions insistently against his prostate with each thrust and pull, Vane’s thick red dick twitching and dripping clear liquid each time.

His nipples were swollen and tender, almost aching with each brush of the plant and were he to look down, he’d have found they enlarged substantially, peaks stiff and red beading with the dark liquid constantly spurting on them at random times.

“Ah...Ah! Please...let me…” He didn’t finish his sentence, sobbing with pleasure as another vine wormed its way inside his ass with difficulty, obscene, squelching sounds with each thrust as it slowly opened up his already filled insides.

It was too much for him to handle and the thrust of a vine against his dick in sync with the ones in his ass filled him with pleasure as a silent but powerful orgasm washed through him. His body shaking, dick dripping with cum that fell into the clear water below, dissipating into nothingness as his toes curled.

“Please...more...no...”

His breaths came up in choked sobs, mind blank with nothing but the overwhelming pleasure of the vines in his dick, in his chest and his ass. 

Finally, he slumped boneless, crystal clear blue eyes half lidded as his neck lolled without any strength left, moaning weakly as the vines in his ass retreated, leaving him achingly empty, desperate for more as dark blue liquid dripped from his gaping, twitching hole. 

It was shameful, thrusting back against empty space but his mind was torn in two. The small, still lucid part of him recoiled at everything that had been inflicted on him but Vane could no longer listen to it, mind occupied by the voiceless contradicting desire to please let him rest and to give him more until he couldn’t think of anything else but the pleasure inflicted on him.

His ass didn’t stay empty for long, as an even bigger, thicker vine nudged against his entrance. Relaxed as he was, Vane only whimpered as it breached him, seated deep within him.

“I-it’s too big, it won’t fit-“ But he had no energy to thrash against the sudden intrusion, head low observing as his abdomen grew just enough to show a small bump on it, proof of the size of the plant that impaled him and of his helplessness to do anything about it.

His hole clenched against the intrusion, desperate gasps escaping his lips while trying to shake his hips against the motionless vine inside of him. As if listening to his pleas, it shallowly thrusted in and out for a few moments, drawing out louder, shameless sounds from his throat with each motion. This one was smooth in comparison to the ones still enveloping his body, still tugging and rubbing against his swollen, sensitive nipples, but it was much much thicker and longer, half-lidded eyes watching as the bump in his stomach grew and lessened with each thrust of the plant.

Little by little the pleasure started to build up, gasps and moans escaping red, abused lips as Vane’s hips shook, trying to thrust back for more stimulation but finding himself cruelly held in place by them.

“More, mister plant...Ah! Like that, more-“

Something thick was nudging at his entrance again, as if the vine inside him was growing even more. 

“W-wait, not like that, it’s too much-“

It pushed into him, as he screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, vines caressing his body, fondling his tits as if to soothe the stimulation as he sobbed, tears mixing with sweat, drool and that dark liquid that covered every inch of his body.

Whatever was what had penetrated him, it reduced in size enough he realized the plant was pushing something big inside him, pushing it along at a torturously slow pace through the length of the vine that impaled him.

Finally it reached the deepest part inside of him and it was released inside him with a gush of warm, almost hot liquid. It sat heavy within him, radiating warmth and pleasure enough to make his toes curl and his tongue hang out like a dog’s with each panting, shuddering, whimpering breath.

But he had no time to contemplate it further before another nudged against his loose hole and he was forced to take it inside as well.

Whatever those things were, they dragged against his insides in such a way he found himself sobbing, begging for mercy, for them to stop, for them to never end as he climaxed once, another and another, until his dick had nothing left to give and his stomach was swollen with its load. Uncomfortably large and full, but warm and making him whimper as the liquid inside sloshed with whatever was inside. 

The vine retreated entirely and he felt those things following the plant, no energy to keep them in with his insides so thoroughly stretched and abused. They were so heavy, so warm, he cries as he pushes one of those things outside his ass, and another and another, until his stomach is almost empty but for the ones stuck still deepest inside his gut.

His belly isn’t as swollen but he can still make out it’s rounded outline, gasping for oxygen that seems to never quite reach his lungs. His vision strays to the water below, and a fresh wave of panic runs down his spine.

Floating in the water just below him, are large, translucent eggs of some kind. They float in a pool of the dark substance that covers him and he is equally horrified, ashamed and incited by the number of them, at least a dozen, plus the ones still inside him.

Despite the substance’s soothing properties his ass aches, clenching around empty space as it gapes and drips some more release. 

“No...no, please…” Vane sobs, as the thick vine he knows now to be an ovipositor nudges against his ass again, sliding uselessly in the cleft of it until it finds his asshole again and pushes in more easily this time. 

Again, it brings him sweet torture and dry, painful, long orgasms as it fills him up again, each thrusting motion jostling the eggs and liquid inside of him in an uncomfortable motion, seizing up as it painstakingly fills him up one by one with more eggs.

And when he can take it no more it retreats, whimpering weakly as it retreats and loose eggs follow the way out into the water once more.

“Please…”

His voiceless pleas are unheard as the vine fills him up again, tirelessly working again to make his insides accept its brood and keep them there, until the vine ceases to exit him in favor of plugging him up and keeping him there.

Perhaps it was better this way, he thinks hazily as the vine pulses in slow motions and gushes more liquid inside him.

He has passed out countless times and woken up the the mind breaking pleasure the plant brings him, his old life erased bit by bit with each mindshattering orgasm it inflicts on him, with each spurt of black aphrodisiac inside and over him, with each thrust and pull of the plant in his ass until he can barely, vaguely remember he was someone called Vane once.

It has stung him more times he can remember, his dick twitching weakly and constantly dripping liquid even when soft in response to the pleasure that courses through him in waves.

His chest is enlarged, pectorals more akin to breasts now as his nipples ooze a clear liquid when stimulated, drawing soft whimpers whenever they’re squeezed, stroked and soothed by the smaller, bumpy vines. 

His stomach churns almost uncomfortably at times, as the eggs inside him shift and develop at gigantic stages.

A shiver runs through his spine, but it is not of terror now, giddy with every thought of the growing creatures inside him.

He can’t wait for them to be born.


End file.
